The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly to a semiconductor device including an electrically rewritable nonvolatile memory cell having a split-gate structure using a FinFET (Field Effect Transistor).
As the miniaturization of semiconductor devices proceeds, the structure of an element such as a field effect transistor (FET) evolves. To obtain a stable switching operation, an insulated-gate FET having a three-dimensional structure using a fin-type channel referred to as a FinFET has been used as a standard element structure forming a semiconductor device. The FinFET has an opposed-gate gate electrode structure having at least a pair of gate electrodes which are disposed to be opposed to each other such that a semiconductor region (fin region) where a channel is formed is interposed therebetween and to which voltages or signals are supplied in synchronization. Such a FinFET is described in, e.g., Non-Patent Document 1.
As an example of a semiconductor device including electrically rewritable nonvolatile memory cells, a microcomputer in which a flash memory is mounted is known. The semiconductor device including the electrically rewritable nonvolatile memory cells is described in, e.g., Patent Document 1.